Dosing and dispensing devices are known in the art. These devices are sometimes used for the pretreatment of fabrics, wherein the device is used to dispense a liquid detergent onto a fabric for pretreatment of a stain and then the device and fabric are placed into a washing machine where the device doses the remaining liquid into the wash water during the wash cycle. Some such devices are provided in the form of a hand held hollow container for storing the liquid detergent having an applicator ball in fluid communication with the hollow container, as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,753. While these devices function well for their intended purpose, there can sometimes be spillage of the liquid detergent from the hollow container-when the dispensing device is moved back and forth, side to side, and/or in a circular motion during the pretreatment of fabrics. This spillage is sometimes considered undesirable by a user, and, as such, there exists a need to provide improved dosing and dispensing devices which reduce liquid spillage during pretreatment of fabrics.
In addition, it is often times desirable to provide a mechanism for attaching these dosing devices to a bottle for convenient storage. One such mechanism for attachment is described in EP 0649934A1, wherein a dosing and dispensing device attaches adjacent the neck of bottle for storage. However, a liquid product which is sold globally is often sold in bottles of varying size based upon geographic region. For instance, 1.5 liter bottles are presently popular in Europe while 80 oz bottles are popular in North America. As such, there exists a need for improved structures for attaching dosing and dispensing devices to a bottle such that the device can be attached a plurality of bottle sizes, thereby providing a more universal dosing and dispensing device. Still further, there exists a need to provide dosing and dispensing devices which can both reduce liquid spillage during the pretreatment of fabrics and which can be attached to a plurality of bottle sizes.